Modern Day Fairytale
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: The story of Usui Takumi the second grandson of the Duke of Raven house and a born noble man who fell in love with a commoner he met in Japan as his school mate and was enthralled with her personality and her beauty.


Title: Modern Day Fairytale

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou wa Maid-sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

The story of Usui Takumi the second grandson of the Duke of Raven house and a born noble man who fell in love with a commoner he met in Japan as his school mate and was enthralled with her personality and her beauty.

The media deemed it a modern day fairytale after Usui pulled a stunt where he kissed publicly a maid serving their evening food at his grandfather's banquet, and turned out that they were dating, the Duke found out that the lady is his lover and school mate who went to Britain to get her lover back home, which revealed by Usui's brother Gerard. It made the headlines after the family revealed that they gave blessings to the couple and the Duke admitted he is fond with the girl as she resembles the personality of the late Duchess.

Pictures of the lady wearing her official dresses prepared by the castle and her first public appearance with her revealed fiancé wearing his captain of his household cavalry complete with his ceremonial cross belt, thick braids of aiguillette cords and his household cross with their blue and gold ribbon tied on his neck, holding a saber on one hand while holding his woman's hand on the other. It was their official public portrait.

The household even revealed that when they met her she was already engaged to the Usui heir and she followed because she does not want to part with him after hearing that he would be married off to another lady chosen by his grandfather. The love story stirred the English media and they became the center of attention after they broke so many rules, Usui Takumi has a role to play in the high society as he is the grandson of the brother of the queen and he needs to follow what the rules laid out by the Queen to her family. However both changed tradition after they broke many of it and the Queen said nothing of it as she believed that it's time for a change and she herself created new traditions since her dear grandson and heir to her throne is following his older cousin's footsteps on his relationship with his now fiancé.

Presently the castle is bustling with all the tour visitors and the servants preparing for an official occasion inviting nobles, celebrities and the family for Misaki's 19th. Birthday and Scott's coming of the age.

Usui however is busy not preparing but distracting his lovely fiancé since she wanted to help. His grandfather tasked him to distract his woman from helping since they wanted to surprise her with things they prepared. The banquet will be a grand ball in honor of two celebrants, Patricia wanted to make it big as she also wanted to tell her son she remembered and make him feel loved.

"Pleaaaase" Misaki is currenly bargaining with her fiancé to help a little with his gift to his brother when he refused again with a chuckle.

"What do you say, we go out and have a date the whole day to get you off of that crazy thoughts of yours helping on your special day" and he gave her a peck pulling her by the waist in the process, he chuckled when she whined.

"Geez… ants would start crawling soon" said by Gerard who passed by carrying his share of paper works after he became an official Earl of the Walker family as he is now the new head after his grandfather from his father side gave him the position.

"You just jealous your girlfriend is not around" and Usui pulled his tongue out, the servants who are present mused at the brothers, Misaki is still annoyed she can't help.

Usui wearing his white dress shirt under his sleeveless sweater and matching it with his dress pants and designer shoes, Misaki matched the color of his clothes with her own modest dress down to her knee, both walked down the raven caste to the courtyard to ride their personal and official car being driven by the castle's chuffer assigned to them both, the tour guide they are familiar with bumped in to them while she is touring her guests around the portrait hall of the family and they were currently on the picture of the couple in their official portrait, Misaki greeted Andrea the tour guide and immediately the woman in uniform squealed and introduced the couple from the picture, Misaki and Usui posed for the blaring flashes of the cameras and greeted their castle guests, "I'm sorry Andrea but we have a date and I got a task to distract her for the day" said by Usui and Misaki glared at him.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?" she pouted, "I just want to help with the gift a little!" she complained, "You're a bad alien" they spoke in English and the touring guests mused at the couple's antics.

"Your alien… now let's go" he pulled her gently, "I got a café, and I wanted us to try it. Gerard said they serve good crapes there~"

"Crapes?" said Misaki with shining eyes.

"You are so easy" he chuckled.

"I hate you" she blared back.

"And I love you too~" the maids wanted to squeal when suddenly the old Duke came across the touring pack and made the gusts gasp seeing the head of the castle.

"Ah… I miss my dear wife whenever those two are around" and look up to his younger self with his wife sitting on a red plush chair wearing the same thing Misaki is wearing.

* * *

Arriving to the café, they were both surprised to see Alexis and Marrine having deserts already, they joined the other couple. "Happy birthday~" greeted Marrine who then gave her a cheek to cheek kiss hug.

"Thank you! Wow you both rarely go out!" thanked Misaki.

"Well, mister who got his rank up finally got his deserved day off" giggled Marrine.

"And how do you spend it? Of course with your girl~" said by Alexis in teasing way, Usui chuckled and had to agree.

"Speaking of which, Theo is not having his day off?" Misaki noticed.

"Too bad for him because he's in guarding duties" the crown prince pitied the young Duke of Cornaro house to be on his duty.

"I feel sorry for Siluca" sighed by Marrine, "I mean she didn't have some time alone with him for quite a while"

"But it is Scott who I feel sorry more" sighed by Alexis, "I mean he never got a break after our last event, he's been worked to the bone by Commander Yuuji"

"He's too happy to be worked to the bone with his sniper" Usui shook his head and put on his reading glasses to read the menu that was handed to them.

Both couples talked till they left and joined Usui and Misaki shop for gifts since Alexis and Marrine still needs to get one for Scott, the gift for him is a challenge since he is an unpredictable guy with unpredictable likes.

When it was afternoon, the couples went their own way and Usui and Misaki headed back to the Raven castle.

Immediately they were greeted by the family's head footman opening the door for them and got them dressed for the event.

With separate rooms, Usui wanted to protest but his grandfather sternly scold him as they need to hurry for the event since Misaki need to wear her formal gown for the formal gathering and he needs to wear his own captain of his household cavalry uniform wearing his official ceremonial cross belt.

After an hour of dressing up, he smiled when he barged in their room to see his fiancé already dressed on her red sexy V-neck, tube, glittering backless chiffon gown and her hands were wrapped by with long gloves and she too sported her sash matching Usui's.

Usui gave a wide smile from ear to ear and Misaki giggled at his reaction, "Hey gorgeous?" he tried to flirt with her.

"Hi there, alien in uniform?" she teased back when some maids and lady in attendant giggled at them.

"You know, I remember Lydia and the other ladies mentioned you like men in uniform?" he winked.

"And what if I am?" he then whistled and asked for a kiss, she happily gave him what he asked and they went down together as the guests started to arrive.

They met the head of the Rachester family in the hallway wearing his own full collar uniform for the event and gave the other celebrant a tight hug and greetings cupping her cheeks and looked at her like she is his own granddaughter, the three headed to the banquet hall but made their entrance from the top balcony of the ballroom, Usui took his glove off and held Misaki's hand showing their linked hands and went down the grand staircase with a spotlight following them, Usui held the saber on his right hand and held Misaki's hand tightly at the other, collective claps and greeting were given to the couple but most especially for Misaki.

Four tables were set up for gifts, two for Misaki and another two for Scott and all were all full for the event, Misaki is wearing the late Duchess' tear drop diamonds in brocade design and it shimmered beautifully with the light pointed at her.

She mingled and talked with other important people until she and Usui spotted a sad Siluca by the corner sitting with her posture, she is a Duchess to be after Theo proposed to her a week ago, Misaki felt her pain after being a part with Usui when he went back to England.

They consoled her and everyone can see Misaki's care for everyone she knew, and even carried baby Alvin in her arms as the baby is fond with her, the child is the son of Count Edgar and Countess Lydia Ashenbert.

The guests now believe the romance between the young noble and commoner as they cannot be separated even the other is being pulled for a conversation.

Suddenly they heard crashing and banging from the halls when a familiar shout was heard, "I swear if I trip or bump I'm going to decapitate you Theo with a spoon" Theo on cue burst in to hide behind his soon-t-be-wife being accompanied by the couple Usui and Misaki, he was trembling in fear, still wearing his combat uniform and ammunition rig.

"I swear, it was Alexis' idea!" defended by the young Duke and Alexis stepped in to help his best friend when Scott tripped face flat and held on one of the armors on display beside the door, the poor guy is blindfolded and sporting his blaring pink V-neck shirt and white jogger shorts blaring with tiny rice balls print and his ever what are those crocs slippers and matching white with tiny onigiri print socks, Alexis wanted to burst out laughing but he wanted to live and see his first born with Marrine so he 'did tried' to hold it in but failed.

The guests mused when he shouted, "I'm okay!" with a thumbs up.

Scott held on the armor suit and almost tripped it to fall and the huge axe hitting his head, they gasped but he caught the the handle stick of the weapon and palmed what is it and shook his head when he recognized the shape after palming the edgy part, Gerard mused when he gently put back the stick to the armor's hand and patted it gently and turned away and tripped himself again.

"Can I at least take it off now! I'm getting dizzy!" he whined, Misaki leaned in to get it off of him and he squinted to see his soon-to-be-sister-in-law and thanked her. Looking around everyone is in their formals and he is wearing his 'what are those' clothes, Gerard couldn't help it and snapped a picture of his brother's bad sense of clothing.

"At least he wasn't wearing his Totoro pajamas" said Usui with teasing and Misaki playfully slapped his shoulder.

Patricia smiled at her youngest son and greeted him with a kiss and hug, she cupped his face and wished him happy birthday and congratulated him on becoming eighteen, his father who somehow he finally got along with but not enough to call him father, dad or papa. The boy still calls him in formal military address and still got that awkward tone, his father explained that his mother prepared everything for him as she is sorry for avoiding him for all the years he needs her, however he only nodded and excused himself to get dressed.

Misaki felt sorry for Patricia, Misaki then comforted her from the troubles, "I put this upon myself, now he hates me…" Patricia stifled her sadness and Misaki hugged her, the couple stayed with her and the guests let the other celebrant comfort the lady of the castle.

While the party was going on, slides of pictures are being showed over the white screen as part of the celebrant's entertainment, many awed at the sweet and cute pictures taken by Usui from the camera he bought Misaki showed on the screen and others were amazed with the images being projected for Scott, he loves standing on high places including Big Ben, Bridge Tower, Tower tops and building edges without harness or safety gears, wearing his combat uniform with his sniper on hand and beret sporting his trademark scrawl like his grandfather does and headphones, another defined how a diehard soldier he is when one picture showed where he is sitting on his ATV wearing his full combat uniform with his heavy rig and sniper, his ATV is accompanied by other ATVs with his team wearing the same combat with their guns, behind them are tanks, Humvees and aircrafts including his helicopter, the image was taken from their aircraft carrier.

The old Duke then took the microphone and spoke his speech to the two important people in his life, his youngest grandson and his successor and his soon-to-be-granddaughter, he spoke positive things to Misaki still welcoming her to his family and threatening his grandson to take care of her as she is one of those gems men meets ones in a life time as he had his experience with his own wife having a wonderful marriage with her.

And to his grandson who just went back finally dressed in his black uniform with his own ceremonial belt and sash, his beret with his special forces badge shining from the light, he greeted the boy and told how proud he is as the boy now a man stepped on his footsteps as a man of honor for his service and bravery serving as a military outside his country, he handed the microphone to his youngest grandson whispering to thank his mother for everything prepared for him.

The old man knew it's not necessary as his daughter was at fault and it is another way to fix her relationship with the broken and depressed, suicidal boy now man. But he wanted to make things fast as his time is ticking and pushed the boy to reply his mother's apology.

"In all honesty, I'm having a hard time being a child to you and the only thing I can do is avoid and mess it up again" with that Patricia knew her son has forgiven her but he never forgave himself since he fears he is going to mess it up again and make his mother hate him more, he is traumatized by the fact his mother abandoned and left him as he believed so.

Patricia cried while Yuu comforted her, Misaki held her hand and let her lean her head on Misaki's shoulder while Usui cuddled the three, Gerard cleared his throat wanting to join but called in subtly.

"This is embarrassing but I forgot how to be a son…" he admitted and the other guests mused at him, but in seriousness, his family and everyone in the room who knew him personally is concerned with his mental health, no wonder he is not afraid to pull the trigger and make a kill for his team, he boy turned his heart to solid stone and locked it away.

Now Patricia knew what she could do t comfort her youngest son who needs her the most and got robbed with his proper childhood.

While the party is going on, Patricia insisted her son spend the time with her so he can remember to be a boy again, he grew embarrassed after his mother started spoon feeding him which he did not decline fearing his mother would hate him if he refused.

Misaki and Usui looked at Theo and Siluca who had been inseparable throughout the party, Alexis and Marrine receiving congratulations with their own official engagement as the couple being joined by Misaki and Usui for conversation, Alexis is ever grateful with the couple as they opened the eyes of his grandmother for new traditions and modern things regarding the new norms being practiced.

Suddenly the couple mused seeing men in black combat uniforms with a cake on hand with eighteen blaring tiny candles, Scott who has sharp hearing and senses since he is a sniper turned his head and immediately met another disposable plate of icing on their hands and smothered him in his face with it, Misaki hid her laughter at Usui's chest and Usui laughed heartily at the state his brother had gotten, all messed up and smothered with white icing, "HAAAAAPPY BIRRTH DAYYY TOOOOOO YOUUUUU!" sang by the huge guys with the same level of height Scott, they shoved cake to him wanting the birthday boy to blow it, surprisingly he opened his mouth and blew the candles with one candle remained lit up, "Missed one, buddy" said by the guy in American accent wearing his black hills white cowboy hat, Scott pulled up his hand and put the small flame out with his fingers in irritation.

"Where's the knife?" asked by Scott and his voice echoed after the music stopped and people watched at the funny scene, his brothers, Misaki, Alexis and Theo got alarmed and shouted.

"Run!" with that the guy in cowboy hat handed him the cake comically and patted him and they started sprinting out the room, while the icinged celebrant placed the cake gently on the table and took a taste with his finger.

"Hmn… sans rival… but this takes better with your bloods in it!" and he started to chase them with his saber.

His grandfather shook his head and let him be as he chased out the guys out by the lake garden and started shouting kill words to them, the boys ran out in terror.

"I'm just glad you did not just do that to me" said Misaki standing beside her towering cake with Usui when he got another idea, some on lookers who admire the couple and some who are attracted to Usui stared at them looking for flaws and get the chance to steal him.

They squealed when he scooped a small amount of icing and placed it on Misaki's nose and she gasped, "You did not just!" she complained and Usui laughed heartily when he was surprised with a help ful scoop of icing to his face and both laughed.

"That right there is relationship goals~" said by Alexis when Marrine replied.

"Do you want me to spray whip cream on you?" she quizzed with irritation when the smothered icing Rachester went back to the room dragging one of his team mate on the floor by the collar stared at the couple weirdly.

"Why do I imagine that in a lewd way?" shaking his head and started to tie his friend with duct tape he found around while he was heading back, "Now to kill the others"

"I can't believe I have a hopeless romantic son, a deeply drowned in love son and the one that seeks blood of his friends…" said Yuu in comical manner and his friends who are accompanying him and his wife for the evening laughed.

~END~


End file.
